


Dark as Night

by Kervian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Badass characters, Crime AU, F/F, RWBY characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kervian/pseuds/Kervian
Summary: A city full of unnerving, dangerous, and merciless people, it is very well known for it's high crime rate. No one in this city is innocent. But as the city is like it is, there are still quite a few people whose skill, talents and characteristics are much more unique than the others who roam this crime-filled place.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious man,  
Any information about this being is unknown and restrictedly private.

"A city so dangerous as this can be so peaceful-looking in the dark of the starry night," A man spoke as he looked through the boisterous city's beautifully mesmerizing views in his office window. A cup of coffee in his hand, he takes a little sip as he continues to stare at the city below, Intoxicated at how enchanting the jeopardous city is. 

"You know that isn't really the case here in Vale." The man heard his assistant's voice boom through the silent office. He turns around to see her standing at the side of his desk. "This city is packed full of criminals, and you know how they're more active in the night." To prove her point, dozens of police sirens are now being heard in the distance. 

"Well, you have a point there."The man replied, then took a sip of his coffee.

She walks over to where he is and hands him a black silky folder.

"Here."

The man takes the folder from his assistant, setting down his coffee over to the desk and runs a thumb over the silky folder. "It's the files you've asked for sir." The man nodded and opened the folder.

"Excellent work ######. Thank you for getting them for me." The man thanked his assistant, grateful for her work.

"It's not a problem sir #####, and It wasn't really that hard to get." The woman answered back a bit stern, though that was already in here nature as she felt appreciated for her services.

"You can go now ######, it's a bit late now in the evening, go home safe my dear." The woman nodded and started to leave after bidding her boss a farewell.

The man watched his assistant take her leave. Then proceeded to go back to the window and gaze at the dazzling city below. He looked through the files in the folder, carefully examining and scanning the details and information in them.

A free runner/ hacker for hire and a master tactician, Ruby Rose is as fast and intelligent like no other. Though she can be a bit childish at times, unlike her sister though, she does not kill something without a means or purpose.

Following up is the mentioned sister, The names Yang Xiao long, a Hitman and quite the overprotective sister, she would do anything for the young Rose, well almost anything. She often travels, sometimes more distant and far off from the city, but she trusts her sister is strong enough on her own, plus even if she can't, she can just call up one of her friends to help her.

Blake Belladonna, A feisty Assassin she is, very stealthy almost invisible, you can't see her unless you have a very good eye. Her backstory and background are quite mysterious as she hides all her tracks and personal info very well, A professional assassin and a beauty too.

Lastly but not really the last is Weiss Schnee, top of everything, A perfectionist as some call her. Excellent in all academics, no one can surpass her overwhelming knowledge, A true intellectual indeed. Furthermore, she is an excellent mercenary and gunman, has a very interesting backstory, and she does her business fast, precise and clean.

"Seems these girls are quite the bunch." The man judged and proceeded to continue going through the rest of the profiles in the black silky folder, while occasionally taking a sip of his hot steaming coffee that was set on the desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii there!  
Yanny here :)
> 
> I just wanna say Thank you for reading this utterly horrendous fanfic!  
I hope you have enjoyed reading, also do you guys know who the man is?  
I think it's pretty obvious. xD  
Anyway, please let me know if I had made some mistakes in this (only if you want to), I would gratefully appreciate it if you do. And please let me know what other things I can improve in my writing (again, only if you want to) if you are not comfortable with my style because to be honest, I have no idea what I'm even doing. xD
> 
> That's all, Once again thank you for reading, and I guess I'll see you all in the next chap!  
Goodnight/Have a nice day!


	2. The Redheaded Free runner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby Rose,
> 
> A free runner, an exceptional hacker, and a magnificent tactician.  
She's a fast, intelligent and quite formidable foe.
> 
> Yet this girl somehow found herself running in the night from the cops because she murdered three employees of Vales bakeshop.  
Reason?  
Well, they didn't want to give Ruby her cookies!  


_ **BAM** _

"Woah!" A free runner in a red shirt and black pants with crimson hair abruptly stops.

"Almost lost my footing there." The redhead girl looks over the edge of the building, "Yikes that would've been a long painful death right there, oh jolly me would've been as flat as a piece of crepe if I fell there to the ground." She said aloud, shuddering at the thought. "A crepe Ruby Rose would not be appealing or delightful at all." As she was Imagining that horrible image in her mind, she hears sirens in the distance.

"Damn they caught up to me already," The redhead named Ruby Rose said under her breath and started to run off again. As she was running the roof door on her right swung open.

"Ruby Rose!" A police officer she knew called out to her.

"What's up chief?" Ruby hollered back to the officer going off into a fast sprint.

"What's up? Young lady, you murdered three employees of Vale's bakeshop, just for what? A pack of cookies?!" The officer exclaimed now sprinting after Ruby trying to catch up.

"Well they were being mean and it's not like I pulled the gun first!" While that was true the officer still didn't buy it.

"Doesn't matter Red, you can't just go around killing people!" The officer knew Red wouldn't do so much as to hurt a fellow citizen without a reason. Still, it is his job as an officer of the law, although he would often go against it, he needs to go and capture the little Red.

He was trying to keep up with the runner, despite his lack of shape, he was doing pretty well as he was almost catching up with the little Red, though he still needs to work on his stamina and endurance as he was panting so much, he knows he'll be out of breath soon.

"You know I don't kill people without a reason, Roman," Ruby voiced out through her breath as she made a giant leap of the probably impossible to jump gap of the two buildings safely, without a scratch as she would say.

Ruby then turned around knowing Torchwick can't make the jump and spoke, "And as far as I know, no one is innocent in Vale, including you Torchwick, you're worst than me." Roman stopped running as he saw the impossible gap to jump that the little Red managed to leap to.

The officer named Roman Torchwich chuckled as he knew he has been bested by the little red.

"You ain't wrong their little red, but as far as I know this is still my job," Torchwick asserted still panting as he took a tiny step forward so that he's completely on the edge of the tall building. "But I guess this is the end of the line for me, seeing as I can't make the jump, I'll let you off the hook with this one, I owe you after all," Torchwick smirked as he regained his breath, all that intense running made him a little tired and worn out, after all, he was way out of leagues of the little red's impressive stamina.

"Thanks, Torchwick, I appreciate the kind gesture," Ruby did a mock salute to his fellow ally, turning around Ruby started to walk off. "I'm gonna get going now, tell the other officers I said hi and tell em' they aren't gonna catch me any time soon," Ruby said waving Roman off and started to take off into a sprint.

"Anytime little Red, I'll be sure to tell em' that!" Roman called out once more to the little Red as she took off.

* * *

"Phew," Relieved, Ruby finally lost the cops. She was still on pretty high ground, more specifically she's on top of a signal tower that's on the building down below her. 

Ruby glanced down at the city, it was beautiful, enchanting and fascinating how the city appeared to be from this high above. If only it wasn't so full of dangerous criminals then it would've been a truly beautiful city. 

Suddenly she was brought back from her intense gaze of the city. She heard footsteps below the tower. Curious, she took a glimpse below and noticed someone on the roof below the tower. It seemed like a girl with bleached hair and she looks like she's about to climb the tower as well so Ruby hid at the top and waited for the girl to come up.

The crimsoned haired runner didn't plan on ambushing the girl, she's just going to quietly spectate and observe what the girl is up to.

Patiently, Ruby waited for the girl to come up, it seems like she's in a hurry too. Ruby was extremely quiet when the girl neared the top, and when she was, the roof door suddenly burst open and out came a man who was well dressed and several other people who were seriously well-armed, they look like henchmen. The well-dressed man who stepped out first, and who was also the one who burst the door open, his expressions was one who was furious and angry, it seems like he's searching for something, the alabaster girl maybe.

When the girl heard the door burst open, she peered down below and got extremely quiet like Ruby. She crouched down so that she was less spotted.

"Weiss Schnee! Come out now or else!" The Alabaster girl, whose name is apparently Weiss Schnee, just snorted, lucky for her it couldn't be heard down below because of how high the signal tower was.

It seemed like the man was after the girl and he looked to be the boss as the man gave orders to his henchman, possibly to try and find the alabaster girl named Weiss. Ruby guessed the girl must have done something to make the man angry. She continued to observe as this was entertaining for her.

Unfortunately for Weiss, the man and his henchmen started to go towards the tower. Weiss seemed nervous but wasn't showing it. Ruby could tell the girl was thinking of ways on how to get out of this situation, so an idea flickered up in her head.

Ruby quietly jumped down and went behind the girl. She tapped her shoulder lightly. The girl tensed up and started to move but Ruby quickly held the girl in place and covered up her mouth.

"Shhh, stay quiet, they're gonna hear you," Ruby silently hushed so that Weiss was the only one who heard it. 

When Weiss relaxed a little she was still tense but not as much, she was probably on her guard, Ruby let her go. As soon as Ruby did that Weiss swiftly took out her gun without any noise and aimed it at Ruby.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you right here right now, and also why are you here and how'd you get up?" Weiss hissed questioningly with menace.

"Listen, princess, you think this is a good time to argue? I'm here to save your butt right now. And just to let you know, I got up here before any of you guys did." Ruby responded quietly and sternly. And to prove her point, the man and his henchmen below started to climb up the tower, luckily none of them have flashlights so Weiss and Ruby are still hidden because of the darkness of the night.

"Fine, but you're gonna answer me some questions later." Ruby nodded, "Now will you please enlighten me on what you are going to insinuate on how you are going to get me out of this situation?" Weiss asked.

Ruby quickly told her the plan.

"Ok so, you see that building next to us?" Ruby pointed and Weiss nodded in acknowledgment, she didn't notice it until Ruby pointed it out.

"Yeah, are we going to make a giant leap to it?" Weiss questioned Ruby.

"Just so you know I can't make that jump," Weiss stated a matter of a factly. Ruby looked liked she already knew though. The building had a pretty large gap about two and a half meters long of a distance from the tower and about a meter height from where they were standing. Ruby could easily make that jump but was sure the Weiss can't. She was already struggling to climb up the tower, Ruby doubted she could make this hard of a jump without falling from this height and possibly dying. They were way above the ground, one slip up from this jump and you might be dead, flat as a piece of crepe.

"I figured, I planned to jump there and distract those guys once I make it," Ruby said and Weiss nodded. "How are you gonna distract them though? And how am I supposed to get down when they're there climbing on the only ladder to get up and down here." Weiss pointed out quizzically.

"I'm gonna be sniping one of them with my silenced sniper rifle, I'll be giving you the signal that I'm ready and you would nod for me to shoot. They'd be alert and would look in my direction, they would have to stop climbing to look for me," Ruby answered pointing to the gun behind her, She then took out a pretty lengthy and sturdy rope from her backpack, that once again, Weiss didn't notice until now, and showed it to her. "You would be tying this to this pole right here before I make my jump to the other building." Ruby tugged the pole to see if it would be sturdy enough for Weiss to get down, satisfied that it would hold she continued on. "Then after you've tightly tied it here, you'll be giving me the signal to jump and once I've distracted them throw the length of the rope down behind the tower opposite to them, It should be more than enough to hit the bottom of the tower." Ruby gave Weiss the rope so that she could prepare. "I'm gonna be distracting them by shooting them one by one so that they wouldn't notice you go down the rope," Ruby said and Weiss finally understood what Ruby was getting at. 

"Then when I hit the roof I simply make my escape by going through the roof exit. I take it you have you're own escape plan?" Weiss questioned and Ruby just nodded as she looked down she saw the man and his henchmen were about halfway to get to the top but seemed to be having trouble climbing.

"Why couldn't you just snipe all of them though? Wouldn't that be easier?" Weiss questioned looking at Ruby with an arched eyebrow.

"It would be easier but right now I don't have enough ammo to kill them all, and we couldn't really fire guns blazing since for what I can tell, they're more heavily armed than us," Ruby said stating the obvious and Weiss hummed in understanding. "Anyway we really should get this plan moving cause as much trouble they have getting up here, they're gonna be up here soon so we better get moving," Ruby said standing up when those guys bellow were arguing and got ready to jump. "Oh and we meet up at the Scarlet Cafe It's not far from here so after we make our escape we go there, it's to the left by the way." Ruby jutted in.

Weiss nodded and started to tie up the rope to the pole, once Weiss felt it was pretty firm and tight enough that it wouldn't just break on her, she nodded for Ruby to jump.

Ruby leaped through the air onto the other building fast and quietly. She ducked down once she made it and pulled out her sniper rifle that was attached to her bag. She quickly took aim to the guy that was climbing first and gave a signal to Weiss that she was gonna shoot. Weiss nodded and Ruby fired her sniper and took out the guy that was climbing first. 

The man and his henchmen stopped climbing and took out their guns, looking at Ruby's direction. Once they were distracted by Ruby, Weiss instantly went into motion and tossed the rope down behind the tower. Ruby made sure they were still distracted by her and shot another guy down to make them focus more on her.

"Everyone! look for the one sniping us down and shoot them dead!" The man in charge stressed out as he and his men were being ambushed by an unknown.

Ruby smirked, she could tell the guy was scared shitless by the sudden attack and was stressing cause two of his men were already down. Ruby took a short quick glance at Weiss who started to steadily make her way down. All focus was on Ruby so she continued to distract them long enough for Weiss to make an escape.

When Weiss made it to the bottom of the tower and on the roof, she quickly hid and stealthy made her way to the roof exit.

Ruby already took out about three of them, she only had five bullets earlier, now she was just down to two bullets left. She has to make them count.

The man ordered his henchmen to go back down the roof to take form and take out the unknown sniper. While that was happening Weiss already made it through the roof door and closed it quietly. Ruby saw this and thought it was now her turn to make an escape.

Ruby shot another guy down, just to make them more alert and on their feet, thinking she was still there and was about to snipe more of them. after Ruby shot that guy down, she saved her last bullet and made a run to the building next to the one she was at. Ruby already knew that this building she was currently on top of had no roof exit/entrance as she has already been this spot multiple times. She knew the other building behind this one, just a meter jump from this building had roof access so she made her way there while those guys still down by the tower thought she was still there about to snipe another one of them again. Ruby made it to the other building, which was smaller than the other two before, and made her way to the exit and went down it to meet up with Weiss at the cafe. 'What an easy simple escape" Ruby thought as she was already down and walking in the streets of Vale.

* * *

Meanwhile,

The man and his henchmen were still there at the tower thinking Ruby was still there about to snipe them.

"Uhm sir, I think they're gone." One of the men said and the other henchmen agreed but their boss wasn't having it.

"No, maybe they're just waiting for a chance to strike us again, besides we still have to kill that Schnee." The man stubbornly said to his henchmen making them go quiet and obey their boss's orders.

They waited there until dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyyy another chapter done!  
xD
> 
> I decided to make Roman a corrupted police officer and have him as one of Ruby's allies.  
You'll get to see Weiss pov in the next chapter as well as her background and explanation as to why she was being chased. 
> 
> I wanted to make Weiss and Ruby meet by Ruby saving her from those guys that were after her, I still don't know what to make of them, I guess they could just be gangsters, I don't know xD
> 
> I was also having a hard time thinking on how they're gonna make an escape, in the end, I thought of this one, It's nice and simple so I just went along with it, I don't wanna get too complicated with the story yet. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed that little bit, this chapter was pretty long for me and took a while to make, I had a really hard time thinking of what will happen next, but I hope you've enjoyed reading, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


End file.
